When She Cries
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: "The truth is...I really loved her more than myself and anyone else in the world. I loved her, because the way when  she was just that sad, she just became more beautiful..." Songfic for Justin/Heather. Total Drama never happened.


**"When She Cries"**

**Rated K for just a little bit of sadness**

**Disclaimer: Another one of these songfics I made in my comfort zone. Yes, this is from the same band that sings "That Rock Won't Roll" which is one of my fics that I wrote. I'm talking about Restless Heart, and this song is for you guessed it...Justin and Heather. Here it is! Oh, and Total Drama never happened.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It felt like a long time since I've really been alone with her. The way I've been holding her in my arms. The way I didn't want to let go. The only tears I wouldn't have to see, but had to. The truth is...I really loved her more than myself and anyone else in the world. I loved her, because the way that she was just that sad, she just became more beautiful..."<p>

Those words of thought happened to be the words of Justin, and the girl who he was talking about was Heather, the beautiful girl next door who he had a crush on when they we're just 12 years old. Back then, Heather wasn't that beautiful, but instead, she just felt so chubby and dorky.

Everyone in the schooled acted so mean to her, calling her pig-faced and "fat-thighs" all throughout her entire lifetime, well that is except one. Justin, who was then 12 years old, was the only boy in school that acted so nice, caring, and compassionate to Heather. The reason why Justin would always let her sit with him in the table during lunch, sharing a deep conversation. His plan was just to make her look beautiful than everyone else in the world.

That's why in one summer vacation, Heather soon left Justin as a big, chubby fat girl and came back to him just looking so thin, slender, attractive, and just beautiful to Justin's fair blue eyes. Not to mention that she was just stacked with the beautiful long black hair that went down to her lower back. She was just so amazing, thanks to Justin's advice. As the rest of the school followed through, they acted like they we're just the most popular couple in all of high school, even though they weren't really a couple.

Everything felt so good, until Alejandro Burromuerto came onto the scene, and Justin's reputation as a stud was just diminished forever. He had the same well-built figure as Justin's, the same style as Justin's, even the same intensity of Justin's. When Heather saw him for the first time, she knew that she was really in love. As Justin saw it, he felt a single twinge of heartache that followed through him most of the years. he hated the way that foreign exchanging student was making Heather so affectionate. It was like Justin was pushed aside by someone more perfect and more talented than him.

This painful, gut-wrenching experience had followed through his years in high school._  
><em>

_The road I have traveled on_  
><em>Is paved with good intentions<em>  
><em>It's littered with broken dreams<em>  
><em>That never quite came true<em>

Everywhere that Justin walked, everyone was now talking about Alejandro and Heather. Every student was always up to date about what they would do next. They ended up becoming everything that Justin wasn't. The homecoming king and queen, The junior prom king and queen as well. But every time Justin had saw them, it hurt very much to him that Justin really felt something from Heather. To tell the truth, Justin felt a little fed up by their Public Displays of Affection every time. He was now nothing more than a mere shadow of Alejandro.

But what may people didn't know about Alejandro, was that he was such a bad influence on Heather. The way that Alejandro would always take her to these graveyards and thrash through every grave that followed their path. Not to mention that they bullied every nerd by stuffing them in lockers. The most recent action that took place in Justin's eyes was because of the way that Alejandro was spray tagging the principal's car and Heather started laughing at the enjoyment of it all. This was almost criminal-like activities.

But Justin hoped that something bad would just happen to the both of them one day. Mostly, to Heather. The reason was...Justin never wanted her to be this heartless and remorseless. Justin only wanted her to be sweet and nice, and not too evil. The more Heather was with Alejandro, the lower Justin just felt inside. This had caused Justin to worry about her for real._  
><em>

_When all of my hopes were dying_  
><em>Her love kept me trying<em>  
><em>She doesn't has to hide<em>  
><em>The pain that she's been through<em>

Justin hated seeing them around the holidays as well. Alejandro had given her presents even Justin couldn't imagine in his life. Everything from jewelry to chocolates to taking her out to expensive dinners made his heart sink lower than the Titanic itself. And what was the only thing that Heather gave Justin in return? Just thanks. "Thanks" to Justin was never enough for him to contain. Justin really wanted more like a thank-you kiss or just a embracing hug.

He never got it. He knew sooner or later that something bad was gonna happen to Heather one way or the other without any warning whatsoever. His heart felt like if he saw Heather heartbroken, it would just tear him apart emotionally. He kept having dreams that resolved just that._  
><em>

_When she cries at night_  
><em>And she doesn't think that I can hear her<em>  
><em>She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside<em>  
><em>So I pray this time<em>  
><em>I can be the man that she deserves<em>  
><em>'Cause I die a little each time<em>  
><em>When she cries<em>

But on the left side of the coin, Heather had really been there for Justin back to when Heather was teased and Justin was her only friend in the world. When Heather was always sick because of the flu, Justin was always there to send her the work that she basically wanted to do. In the wintertime, when Heather was basically just freezing cold, Justin had to offer her his coat just so that she could be warm. Another time Justin could recall was when they were on that 6th grade field trip to CN tower, and Heather always been afraid of heights. But Justin was there to hold her, just to get rid of the scariness. It was cute when the other kids saw it, and both Justin and Heather felt a little blush felt between them.

But that was then, and this was now. Justin felt like the precious days between Heather and him were now over, and never to come back again. Or so that's what Justin had thought at first. What would happen next would rejuvenate Justin's future once and for all._  
><em>

_She's always been there for me_  
><em>Whenever I'm falling<em>  
><em>When nobody else believed<em>  
><em>She'd be there by my side<em>

It all happened on one rainy Friday night. Justin was busy writing up on his daily poetry about the nocturnal moon itself and how it reflects the light in another person's eyes, when a earth-shaking thunder bolt made Justin fall out of his chair.

As soon as he got up, he looked at the window and saw what just couldn't believe him until now.

He just happened to saw Heather with her hands on her face and sitting on the bed. As Justin's eagle eye vision saw through that window of hers, she just happened to be crying. He had found out that there was terrible fallout between her and Alejandro. She never wanted to explain it to him in such broken-hearted fashion.

The way that Justin had finally saw Heather crying broke his heart and shattered it like broken glass. Just all at once, he would never have to live with himself seeing a girl so beautiful, so alluring, and so exquisite like Heather torn apart like this. In a act of compassion, Justin took his coat and rushed outside. It didn't matter to him at the bit least that it was raining like hell._  
><em>

_I don't know how she takes it_  
><em>Just once I like to make it<em>  
><em>Then the tears of joy<em>  
><em>Will fill her loving eyes<em>

Inside her room, Heather's tiny cries felt like no one really loved her at all. She just couldn't bear the strength at all to at least get out of bed and tell everyone about her heart-breaking problem. She was now greeted by an unsuspecting knock at the door.

"Go away..." she spoke with those tears flowing down her soft, smooth cheeks. Of course, the figure at the door had no choice but to open, but very slowly.

The figure was none other than Justin was just now soaking wet. Justin slowly approached the beautiful Asian at bedside, hoping that he would get her to look at him in such concern.

"Leave me alone...!" she shouted desperately, urging Justin to leave her in privacy. But he just refused to do so, instead his tender voice had finally forced Heather to open her eyes and her heartache to him for the first time.

"Heather...it's me..."

As Heather heard the voice go through her ears, she narrowed her eyes upward, the vision looking a bit teary-eyed, but blurried. As her vision finally restored to normal. She just happened to come upon Justin, who looked awfully wet, yet he displayed such a compassionate, yet concerned smile.

'Justin? Why are you here...?" she spoke out, but Justin cut her off responsibly.

"I wanted to see what's wrong with you...and before you say anything to deny that you're all right, I want to say...that I understand what you're feeling and whatever it is...I just want you to know that everything's gonna be okay between you and me." Justin said softly and emotionally as Heather continued to keep crying silently.

Those heavenly blue eyes that looked at her, and the way that she looked at those blue eyes, actually felt a state of peace and comfort that she had truly never witnessed in her life until now. Justin felt like he was such a trusting person in trouble like this. She just decided to let it all out in the open.

"I f-found out that Alejandro dumped me. It just happened out of nowhere. I feel like I've been played like a toy, Justin. I really thought he loved me and cared about me, but he didn't care about me at all. He feels like I'm nothing but useless and pathetic to him..."

Her words just hurt Justin way more than the tears that Heather fell from her passionate black eyes. The tears soaked a little bit of Justin's shirt though, although he was already wet as it is. He decided to hold her by the cheek of hers.

_When she cries at night_  
><em>And she doesn't think that I can hear her<em>  
><em>She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside<em>  
><em>So I pray this time<em>  
><em>I can be the man that she deserves<em>  
><em>'Cause I die a little each time<em>  
><em>When she cries<em>

"Heather...you're not useless and pathetic..." Justin spoke once again, his voice being so shelter-like.

"What...?" she responded once again, with her tears slowly disappearing. Even though, they weren't gone from her cheek.

"Heather...when we we're kids...I felt sorry for you because they made fun of you of what you were once before. But when you came back looking so beautiful, I just felt so speechless of what I thought about you after all this time. I just tried to get you to notice me from the inside out, but I just seemed to be jealous of you and Alejandro being together. It hurt me to see that he would think of you as useless and pathetic. I would never think of you like that either. The truth is...when I see you Heather..." Justin as he took a deep breath.

Heather's heart felt like it's was just pumping. Anticipating of what Justin would think of her all these years.

"I feel like I'm falling in love with you...because you're just so beautiful to me. Even if you do cry one bit..." Justin replied, finally letting his feelings out to her. As Heather heard those words, her heart started to glue right back to normal. Never such words finally made Heather smile with such comfort and peace in her life. It finally hit her that Justin really loved her all along more than Alejandro.

"You...really loved me?" she smiled once again. Justin still smiled at her, but this time that there was joy felt in his face.

"Yes...I really do..."

Hearing those words, Heather soon got closer to him with such intensity, their lips now moving centimeters from each other, until they finally met in a fateful kiss. The kiss that made Heather's tears cry with such happiness. And so did Justin. He finally knew that he would never be lonely now that he finally got the girl that he'd knew his entire life. And Heather knew that she was never lonely again. That tearful but beautiful kiss lasted for 25 seconds until they met in a loving, passionate embrace.

"I love you..." Heather whispered to him softly.

"I love you too..." Justin whispered back as well, holding Heather tenderly for as long as he can. Their tearful yet tender loving gazes at each other opted never to leave each other's sight.

And they never did for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>If you hear this song, it is just that beautiful. Nothing feels so heartbreaking and romantic than this fic right here.<strong>

**This is perhaps the 8th or 9th songfic for Justin and Heather so far, and I just treasure this in my heart. Read and review if you can!**


End file.
